Sorrow
by Captain Indecisive
Summary: Sadness. Sorrow. When everything you worked for is gone. By the one you love the most. Videl wants to be more powerful than Gohan can they stop her rain of terror? Please review i would kindly appreciate it! NEW CHAPTER 3 is almost up.
1. Chapter 1

Sorrow Chapter1:Destruction When you feel like your life is over. Everything you've worked for gone. And by the one person you trusted. That is destruction. Gohan's POV It all started like this. I was at home studying as usuall. Gohan are you still studying. Yes Mom. Ring ring ring ring. Oh. Hey Videl. Hey Gohan what's up? Nothing just studying. Well my dad's starting a tournament wanna come? Yah sure I'll be right there. 5 minutes later….. Hey you ready? "Yah" said his girlfriend. Funny to see you here Vegeta. "Humph" said Vegeta as he walked away. Goku's POV So there's going to be a tournament. I'm sure Vegeta's already there. I really wanna go but what will chichi say? Hmm? _Goku! You're not_ _going off some place again are you! _Well than I guess I'm going to have to sneak out.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorrow chapter2:traitors and trust I do NOT own dragon ball z if I the world would die. Hey guys i wanted to know do you like short but more chapters are long chapters that will take a while to upload?  
><strong>Goku's POV<strong>Ok I need to pack 3 refrigerators and a pack of senzu beans, check and check! Great now off I go! 5 minutes later…

Hey! Vegeta. What is it you imbecile! Can't you see I'm training? "The first contestants are Vegeta vs Goku!" The announcer screamed. Let the match BEGIN! Yah! said Goku as he launched a clean kick off the ground and into Vegeta's jaw. "You'll pay for that Kakarott!" said Vegeta as he powered up into his ssj state. FINAL FLASH! KAMEHAMEHA! Right as the two beams collided they sensed power that was so gigantic they fell to the ground. We left to the source of the power and saw Gohan laying there unconscious. Gohan wake up please wake up! My senzu beans! Give me them Vegeta. OK. Here Gohan.  
><strong>Videl's POV<strong>Look at these guys. There trying to steal that persons money!

Get away from her! Oh. So you think you can protect that lady. "Without your little super hero partner your nothing," said the robber. Yes. A matter of fact I do because I have this gauntlet. Oh al little kid's toy I'm so afraid.

YAH! The power I feel so alive. Let's see how powerful I can get. Woosh the guy obbing the lady passed out. I guess I can obsorb other peoples energy. Woah the power. Ugh! AHH!

Gohan I have to tell you after all this time of being in your shadow. Being the super hero's side kick. NOW DIE!

**Gohan POV **Dad. She. She betrayed me. Who did? asked his father. OOH EPIC FLASHBACK! "_Videl what's wrong I'm_ _tired of being second best to you and that's when she did it she had Broly's gauntlet and used it to drain my powers."_

We have to find her! Ok let's go said Goku. Vegeta, you in? I suppose but that doesn't mean I have to tolerate you brat! said Vegeta and his signature saiyan pride. Ok, it's settled. Let's go! **Vegeta's POV ** "_I can't believe I agreed to go with Kakarott and his brat,"_thought Vegeta. Hey dad I'm hungry can I have a refrigerator? Sure Gohan! Can you idiots keep it down? I'm trying to focus on Videl's… its ki.

It's power is gigantic. It's hard not to focus on it! Said Gohan. Yes I agree but this jouney will take several days and we can sense it's power like it's right beside us. We'll have to find places to train along the way. Huh what's that? I think i just found a place to train.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorrow chapter3:Lifeless

I think I found a great place to train. Also someone good to train with.

Videl you have to stop! "Why should I listen to you, I'm always the second wheel!" screamed Videl.

Because look at all the harm you've done. You put everyone's life to risk just because you feel you were the second wheel!

All the things you've done. All the lifes you destroyed. Now let me explain or it will be _your_ life.

"You can't explain anything to me!" screamed the monster Videl as she fired a humongous blast at me. Yahh I said as I sunk my fist into pounding it back at her which she narrowly dodged after shooting it far into space. You know what Videl? After all the lifes you killed you deserve this.

Yah! I flew down punching her in the face followed by me transporting behind her back and tripping her kicking her into the ground as I did so.

I went up to her as she arose fuming with anger and fury. "You'll pay for that!" for that she screamed slightly coughing from the attack before.

She quickly tried to attack but was to slow because I pounded my leg against her chest sending her flying into a nearby building.

Videl I don't know what became of you but you need to give up I said as I grabbed the gauntlet from her head and threw it to my dad.

See, you don't ave broly's gauntlet. "Broly's, that's not his," she said before passing out.

Dad, Vegeta, I think we need to se Bulma….

Later that day at Capsule Corp. Bulma do you know where this came from? "Yes," said typing up words unknown on the computer.

Bulma explaining…

**It came from Dextarities. It's a place that many years ago inhabited earth. There technolagie was so high tech they went into space.**

A few years ago they went back hear to see how their land was doing. All they saw were us humans roaming around on it.

Now they are located on planet Hyno. I suppose that's why they are angry she then explained

.  
>Ok now I get it. Wait, how did one of the gauntlets get here? "That's what I'm searching for now," she said typing faster than possible.<p>

Ah ha. It seems one of the Dextarians live among us. Well who is it I asked about to burst from anticipation.

It's.

HA HA HA! 

Evil CLIFFHANGER! Review and say who you think it is.


End file.
